One Last Night
by Rav3n Owl
Summary: DO NOT READ UNLESS 18 extremely mature content. This is a fantasy story of mine I wrote for a guy friend. It contains extremely graphic sex and a murder scene. It's also extremely hot. Do not read if guns and extremely rough foreplay don't turn you on. It's about "a cute little slut that gets her brains blown out"... read and review :D


"Get out of the fucking car, you slut!" he shouts at her as he grabs a fistful of her hair and drags her out.

She lets out a whimper as he pulls harshly on the strands and quickly rushes to obey him. Her head feels like it's on fire, but she doesn't mind really. All she can think about is obeying him, pleasing him. She wants this, and he knows that she does. He knows that she will do anything he asks her to do.

They're both out of the car now, the cool night air gently blowing across their bodies. Her nipples become harder from a mixture of the cold air and her arousal. Already he's breathing heavier, his jeans tented from his bulging shaft. She sneaks a peek at his erection and licks her lips. She can almost taste the musky scent that surrounds him there. The smell drives her wild and makes her want to beg for more.

He pulls her against him, using his hand in her hair to tilt her head back. With his other hand he trails the cold barrel of his gun down her cheek and across her moist lips, then down the side of her neck. Her breathing speeds up, her chest heaving in the flimsy cloth she calls a shirt. It's see-through and barely there, almost all of her tits are on display through it. He smiles at her, not saying anything, but he doesn't need to.

"Yes…" she moans, answering his unasked question. She tilts her neck back as much as she can, lessening the pain to her head and giving him more access to the one spot on her body that he knows will drive her to her knees begging and pleading for more of whatever he deigns to give her.

"Kinky slut," he mutters and she would agree with him, but now his mouth is on hers, his tongue forcing her lips to part. She does it quickly, relishing in the feel of his tongue invading her mouth. She could kiss him all the time if she could. A moan from her is answered with a harder kiss; a suck on his tongue is answered with the gun pressed against her windpipe tighter.

She thrusts her chest out towards him, wanting him to feel her aroused state. She knows he will feel her wet cunt soon enough, but for now, with her panties and skirt on, her tits would have to do. He drags his mouth away from hers, panting hard, and pushes his chest to hers. The heat coming from him is enough to drive away the slow chill that had started to settle on her.

The gun goes lower, tracing just above her breasts now. She flicks her eyes down, away from his face and watches it, fascinated. Her hands ball behind her back, her longing to touch him nearly over-whelming. But touching isn't allowed for her. She's his whore, and whores aren't allowed to touch.

He uses the gun to pull down her top, slowly revealing her heaving chest. His tongue comes out as he licks his lips, his eyes never leaving the expanse of skin that's being revealed. He loves her breasts, especially when they're bruised from his slapping of her. At the moment they're her creamy colour, and his eyes drink it in. Under his gaze, he watches as they turn a light pink and he smiles. She's still easy to embarrass, even after all she's done for him, and all he's done to her.

He doesn't know why he's being gentle right now. Usually he just rips her clothes off and rapes her mercilessly. Although, with her screaming yes with every breath she can draw, it isn't rape in the traditional sense of the word. Perhaps it's because he has something special planned for his slut tonight. He hasn't told her, but he's sure she can guess.

Getting impatient now and wanting to see the rest of her upper body, he puts the gun down on the ground and untangles his hand from her hair. Her sigh of relief doesn't go unnoticed, but he doesn't comment on it. He gathers two fistfuls of her shirt and pulls harshly, making her gasp. The cloth tears easily enough and finally the moonlight reveals what he's wanted to see. Her breasts, pale and tinged pink, her nipples straining towards him, almost like they're begging for his mouth on them. He bends slightly, trailing soft, teasing kisses down her neck and across her chest, getting close to her nipples but not touching them.

She throws her head back and closes her eyes, relishing in the feather-light caress of his mouth on her skin. Each touch of his lips to her body is like a mini-firework to her. She arches her back and moans. Her breasts push forwards towards his mouth and he withdraws swiftly. Before she can look at him and work out what's wrong, his hand comes down and she moans. Three more times he slaps her tits, making them bounce from the force. Her breasts are now a pleasant shade of red, her breathing almost erratic and her panties soaked.

"I bet you loved that, didn't you, you fucking slut?" he asks as he bends down to pick up the gun again. Her gasps are music to his ears as he trails the cool metal over her heated mounds. As tempting as she looks right now, his cock is throbbing painfully and he wants to be wrapped in her tight, hot, wet mouth.

"Yes master," she whispers and his smile is enough to disarm her. She doesn't notice his arm swinging back, doesn't realize anything until his fist connects with her guts. She cries out, her body doubling over instinctively. He hits her again, harder this time and she drops to her knees.

"Open your mouth, whore." He demands and she does. Seeing her kneeling before him, mouth wide open and eyes unfocused almost makes him drop the gun. Almost. "Here, do something useful." He says, forcing the gun into her mouth as far as it will go.

The sight of her in front of him like that makes his dick twitch and he can feel more of his pre-cum oozing out of the head. He quickly undoes his belt and jeans, taking his throbbing shaft into his hands. Her whimpers are muffled around the gun barrel but he can still hear her. He makes his cock twitch in front of her face and her eyes widen. He smirks and moves closer to her, cock still in his hand as he strokes up and down the large shaft slowly, teasing her.

"You love watching me do this don't you?" he asks softly, his thumb moving over the tip of his cock, spreading the liquid that's there and his eyes shut briefly as the pleasure intensifies.

She nods her head, unable to make any noise as her eyes are glued to his hands. The gun in her mouth is heavy and she has to use her teeth to keep it in there. Her cunt is aching, her clit pulsating with the need to be touched and she wants to be filled by his cock. She wants to feel him ripping her apart, wants to be screaming for him. Or better yet, have his monster dick in her throat making her gag and choke. She loves it when he does that. Him face-fucking her can make her almost cum in an instant.

As he moves closer to her face, she can't tear her eyes away from where his hand is on his cock. His other hand comes and takes the gun out of her mouth and then he instantly replaces it with his cock, wrapping his now free hand back into her hair. Using her hair, he pulls her forwards as he rams his cock into her throat, making her take him almost all the way before pulling out and doing it again.

She gags, her throat tightening around his juicy cock and he grunts with pleasure. She sucks hard with her mouth as he throat-rapes her, her teeth lightly grazing the sides of his cock. It's too large for her not to hit him with her teeth, and fortunately for her, he likes a bit of teeth being used. She tries to swallow so she isn't gagging as much, but after the first swallow the hand on her head gets harder and she is pushed into his crotch. Her eyes water as her gag reflex tries to dislodge his member from her throat, but it doesn't matter how hard she struggles, she can't move backwards.

"Stop struggling whore, or I'll blow your brains out." Comes his voice from above her, and the gun is pressed into the back of her head to emphasise his point. She tries to stop struggling but it's getting harder to breathe and she needs to breathe very soon. Her tongue is flicking the underside of his shaft over and over whilst her cheeks hollow so she can suck harder, hoping that if she does this he will let her breathe.

He can feel how desperately she wants to be able to breathe right now, but he won't let go until the right moment. The feeling of her throat constricting around his dick is almost unbearable and he knows that if he doesn't pull out soon he is going to blow his load down her throat. She is almost… ah now!

He pulls her away from his crotch and she starts to gasp and cough for air, tears streaming from her eyes and her face all red. Seeing her like that makes his dick twitch uncontrollably and he wants to be in her tight ass now. Using his hand in her hair, he forces her onto her feet and uses the hand holding the gun to make her go on her knees facing away from him. He then knees her in the back a couple of times until she is on her hand and knees, her body still racked with coughs.

His cock is coated in her saliva and he doesn't care if it dries quickly or not. He wants to rip apart her ass, and he will do it with or without lube. He lays the gun on her back, keeping his hand in her hair and making her bend her neck back. He flips up her skirt and after admiring her ass encased in the lacy black thong she is wearing, grips it at the crotch and rips it off her. Her panties now in tatters, he has even more easy access, and he doesn't need to get rid of the sides. Besides, seeing her ass and cunt exposed with the remnants of her panties framing them makes his breath catch.

"I'm going to rip your ass open, and slam you until I cum deep inside your tight, sexy ass slut." He says, and watches her shudder. "Do you want that whore?" he asks, not caring much about the answer as he parts her ass cheeks.

She can't answer him, her mind still fuzzy after being suffocated by his dick. Her body isn't fully registering what is happening to it, and it isn't until she feels his hand on her hip and him thrusting once, twice, three times deeply that she can finally feel the pleasure and pain of him entering her. "OH FUUUUUUUCK!" she screams out and she bucks underneath him, feeling his heavy balls slap her wet cunt.

From what she can feel, he's buried balls deep inside her tight little asshole and he isn't waiting for her to become accustomed to it. With his hand on her hip, he starts to slam her harder and harder, and she screams loudly. Her body feels like it's been split in two as pain and pleasure fight for dominance. In the end, the pleasure wins and she whimpers as he pulls out nearly all of the way just to pound his entire length into her ass brutally.

"Oh fuck, yes yes YES YES YES YES YES!" She screams, her body now slightly accustomed to his size and she begins to thrust back trying to match his pace. She can feel her body tensing for an orgasm, and she isn't prepared for when it hits her. "AHHHH FUUUUUUCK!"

He can feel her ass tightening around his shaft and he groans as she cums, without his permission. He knows she can't control it, but she should at least try to. He withdraws from her ass, leaving her whimpering and half collapsed on the ground in front of him.

"Did I say you could cum whore?" he asks, walking unsteadily to be in front of her face. "Look at me when I'm speaking to you!" he shouts, and when she looks up he slaps her hard across the face. "Well, did I?"

"No Master… I'm sorry Master!" she begs, her face on fire from his slap.

"You will be slut." He replies, slapping her across the other side of her face even harder.

She whimpers, knowing that she deserves this and keeps looking up at him. Her asshole feels like it's been torn to shreds and from what she can see of his dick, it has blood on it. She gasps as he stalks back around her and a slap is left on her ass. Another whimper marks another slap on her ass. She feels his hand on her back and he picks up the gun.

"I'm going to keep fucking you slut, and I don't want you to cum again. Understood?" he demands from her and she nods her head. "If you cum, I'm going to blow your brains out and keep fucking you."

Feeling the gun pressed against her head makes another creamy wave of her juices drip down her thighs. She bites her lip as she drops her head, but then his hand is back in her hair and pulling her head back. His cock enters her ass with ease this time and he immediately starts thrusting into her harder and faster and deeper than before. She moves back against him and cries out as his balls hit her achingly hard clit over and over again.

"Don't you have something to say to me?" He asks, not breaking his rhythm at all and only panting slightly throughout the question.

"Fuck me like the whore I am!" She screams out, and his pace is increased significantly. "Oh oh oh god! Yes! Fuck! Fuck me!"

He can't believe how tight she still is around his cock. Hearing her call herself a whore made him lose control and he began to thrust in and out of her tight hole, the gun digging into the back of her skull. He can feel his climax building and he knows that if he cums, he will kill her. Perhaps he should allow her one orgasm before she dies…

"I want you to cum for me, slut. Cum on my hard dick. Cum baby, cum for me." He coaxes her, panting heavily.

She screams out as he tells her to cum for him, her body already on the verge of cumming and she knows it will only take a few more thrusts. He keeps fucking her and she lets out a wordless scream of passion, her body shuddering and shaking as she cums.

The feel of her tight ass clenching around his dick makes him lose all control and after three powerful thrusts deep inside of her, he buries his cock in her and cums, panting and moaning. During his cumming and her screams, he pulls the trigger, distantly watching as her blood and brains are splattered on the ground in front of her and her body twitching underneath his. Seeing her like that makes his orgasm that much more intense and he has to hold himself up so he doesn't collapse on her after he has finished spurting his thick, hot, creamy spunk in her tight little ass.

Letting himself rest for a moment, he pulls out of her lifeless body and gets him, tucking away his cock. Looking down at the scene, he commits to memory the way she looks with the red and white at the top of her body and his cum slowly oozing out of her ass now. Taking one last look, he wipes the gun on the ground and turns on his heel, leaving her behind.


End file.
